F1 UniONE CAREER S1 (2014 Season)
2015 Season [S2:] Overview Season one of the F1 UniONE CAREER was contested by 11 teams on the F1 2014 game. Teams and Drivers The following teams and drivers contested in the F1 2014 UniONE Championship. Reserve Drivers; Pre-Season Testing For the 2014 season, V6 1.6L Turbo engines were to be used, with Mercedes' power unit looking strongest. Mercedes AMG Petronas - The Mercedes looked dominant over the 4 days of winter testing, with almost a one second gap over the rest of the field. Drivers Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg were favourites for the title. Williams Martini Racing - Williams looked to me much improved, after the horrific stint with Cosworth and Renault power units. With a new 1 year partnership with Mercedes, the Williams FW36 was phenomenal in a straight line. Despite lacking overall downforce, Williams looked to have the second fastest car. Infiniti Red Bull Racing - After 4 years of dominance, Red Bull look to have sloped to third fastest. Once again the team will be powered by Renault, and will be reliant on the aerodynamics of the car once again. Scuderia Ferrari - After failing to secure either championships from 2008, Ferrari were expected to struggle this season, with their power unit looking weak, which also doesn't bode well for their customer teams Sauber and Marussia. Sahara Force India - Much like Williams, Force India have taken the low-drag car design for this season. Also the Indian team looked to have leap frogged McLaren for the 5th quickest team. McLaren Mercedes - After the dreadful 2013 season, things don't looked to have improved, as once again McLaren have gone the complete opposite way with their car design. McLaren are also expected to end their long-term partnership with Mercedes at the close of the season. Scuderia Toro Rosso - Toro Rosso make the switch to Renault power units for the 2014 season, ending an 7 year partnership with Ferrari. The small Italian team also look to have improved over the winter and now look set to challenge to points finished on a regular basis. Sauber F1 Team - Sauber look set for a difficult season, mainly due to them loosing their top driver Nico Hulkenberg. This, along with the weakness of the Ferrari power unit means Sauber look set to be near the back of the grid. Marussia F1 Team - Marussia still remain pointless, after their first 4 years of competition. The team also switch to Ferrari power for 2014, as Ford Cosworth pull out of F1. Lotus F1 Team - Lotus look to have got their car design completely wrong, and look set to be near the back of the grid for much of the coming season. Once again they continue to use Renault power units. Caterham F1 Team - Struggling financially over the winter, it's a wonder how Caterham made it on to the grid this season. Much like Lotus, the Malaysian team look to be firm back-markers, despite Marcus Ericsson paying over USD$20M for his race seat. Rules & Season Calendar - For the final race of the season, double points were to be awarded. Results Championship Results Click on the table to enlarge it. Key; * Gold - Race Winner * Silver - 2nd Place * Bronze - 3rd Place * Turquoise - Points finish (5th - 10th) * Blue - Classified finish outside the points paying positions * Purple - Did Not Finish * Black - Disqualified * White - Driver did not partake in the race